Criminal City
by Cabbit-of-the-Sounds
Summary: Nos metemos en la piel de una de nuestros protagonistas para conocer una cuidad llena de criminales donde la supervivencia es el objetivo más importante ademas de robar y matar.Pero también hay que obtener los recuerdos del nuevo recluta lo antes posible
1. Prólogo

Es la primera vez que escribo una historia y no se si sera del agrado de alguien.

Todos los personajes que utilicé son creación mía aunque sean versiones de personajes que el copyright es de sus respectivos creadores de los personajes originales.

Los nombres son en Japonés y al final de cada capitulo escribiré a parte los significados de esos nombres (que son palabras normales).

_Ahora os explicare que modo de letra se está usando:_

_-Cuando esá escrito de este modo (es decir en "Itálica" o "Ínclinada") significa que la narradora esta narrando la historia._

-Solo se escribe con subrayado cuando se ponen los Capítulos-

**-(Cuando se escribe en negrita y entre paréntesis significa que es un comentario del propio autor que explica algún dato curioso de la historia durante la narración de la misma).**

-Con letras normales se escribe el diálogo de los personajes.

-*Entre asteríscos con cualquier tipo de letra (ya sea Itálica,negrita o normal) se escribe un sonido que aga un personaje o un objeto con el que se interactúa*.

Creo que eso sería todo lo que explicar por ahora,si hay algo más lo ponder abajo al terminar la história o antes de empezar otro capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>CRIMINAL CITY<strong>

Capítulo 0-Prólogo

_¿Habéis oído hablar de las dimensiones paralelas?...yo sí,de echo yo vivo en una de esas dimensiones y la vida aquí no es un camino de rosas._

_La vida es muy dura en la cuidad donde yo vivo desde siempre;si quieres vivir aquí tienes que aprender a sobrevivir antes;porque? porque si te atrapan las autoridades en este lugar...tu no vas a la prisió como cualquier criminal...sino que nadie vuelve a saber nada de ti_.

_Esa es la regla mas importante en esta gran ciudad que nunca duerme;mi hermana mayor y mi mejor amiga no obedecieron esta regla y ya no las he vuelto a ver desde entonces,me convertí en la criminal de la familia;como que la criminal de la familia os preguntaréis? muy sencillo...en esta cuidad el crimen es el unico oficio y deves vivir de ello ademas de escapar de los peligros que la justicia muestra._

_*Suspiro*Aún recuerdo cuando él llegó a la cuidad,no recordaba nada y menos su propia identidad,yo y mi grupo de dimos cobijo en nuestro escondite;al principio le resulto dificil acostumbrarse a la vida de un criminal en una cuidad que esta plagada de ellos,no era mas que un crío que parecía débil e inocente,pero nos demostró a todos que podía ser un criminal muy buscado y además alguien muy hábil en su nuevo oficio pero aun así...su único deseo era recordar su pasado y volver a su hogar quién sabe donde..._

_Esto pasó hace más o menos 5 años (ahora tengo 19),pero aun así lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado hace solamente unas semanas;conocí a un gran compañero y "amigo inseparable" aunque no me llevase bastante bien con él;pensar que era muy conocido donde él vivía antes de llegar aquí...;tengo mucho que contaros sobre esta experiencia._

_Si os interesa podéis quedaros y escuchar toda la historia que voy a contar desde mi punto de vista,pero si no quereis o esto os parece una perdida de tiempo podeis salir por esa puerta*señala la flechita para ir a la pagina anterior* o por esa de ahí*señala el boton de cerrar ventana*.No os puedo garantizar que esta historia sea algo "épico",solo los recuerdos de una joven criminal y una de sus pocas aventuras que no acaban en desastre o en un asesinato a sangre fría._

_Mi nombre es Merodi Ongaku...y sere vuestra narradora en esta historia con poco sentido pero aun así algo real._

* * *

><p>El nombre de nuestra narradora y tambien uno de los protagonistas es <strong>Merodi Ongaku<strong> que significa "Melodía Musical" en Japonés (o almenos esa es su pronunciación).

Si han notado alguna falta de ortografía escribanme y díganmelo y yo tratare de corregirlo lo antes posible.

Tambien supongo que cuando me lleguen las clases no podre subir con demasiada frecuencia,es decir que esto lo haré poco a poco.

Bueno ojalá que les interese y lean esta historia al completo;o como dijo Merodi,pueden cerrar esta ventana o regresar a la página puedo obligar a nadie a que lea la historia si no le gusta.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1-Un comienzo inesperado y con mal pie

_No recuerdo la fecha exacta del día en que él apareció...supongo que ese hecho ocurrió aproximadamente a mediados de Febrero,unas dos semanas antes de mi cumpleañ me hacía mucha ilusión que llegase ese día porque cuando eres un criminal no puedes entretenerte en celebraciones tan infantiles como el día de tu cumpleaños._

_Bueno ese no es el tema por el que venia a escucharme..._

_Todo comenzó una noche helada en la que yo y mi ayudante Yasei _**(nombre completo "Yasei-no")**_ explorábamos las calles de la cuidad,subidos a mi motocicleta,por si se podía efectuar algún buen crimen sin las molestias que nos dan esos insectos de la policía"_-Oye Mel,enserio es necesario estar aquí vigilando todas las noches? A estas horas podría estar durmiendo en mi cojín…-_"me dijo Yasei frotandose uno se sus ojos con fuerza"_-Para que lo comprendas,es necesario si tú quieres comer cada día y si también quieres vivir aquí.-_"Le respóndí duramente sin mirarle en ningún momento y menteniendo mi "mirada" seria hacia el frente_(la palabra mirada está entre comillas debido a que Merodi solo tiene un ojo,el otro lo tiene vendado debido a un accidente que sufrió)"-Pero…es muy tarde_…-"respondió en signo de protesta y frustrado_._Frené la motocicleta en seco y Yasei cayó al suelo debido al impulso del frenazo"_-Me da igual! ¡Sea tarde o no tú vienes conmigo! ¡Esa es tu tarea como mi ayudante y tienes suerte de que no te haya usado de señuelo para la policía_!-"Exclamé muy furiosa y gritando a los cuatro vientos._

_Sin levantarse del suelo,Yasei temblaba asustado por mi ,pero se lo merecí sabía que a mi no me gustan nada los perezosos y menos si están en mi equipo como mis ayudantes"_-¿Quieres espabilar y levantarte de una vez? No puedo estar aquí parada por ti y no me importa dejarte aquí.-_"Yasei no me dijo nada más,solo se subió a la motocicleta en el asiento de atrás conservando aun esa miradilla triste que se le había quedado al gritarle con preocuparme por èl arranqué la motocicleta y seguimos explirando`por las silenciosas,sucias y vacías calles de la cuidad que solo se iluminaban por las farolas de luces parpadeantes sin descanso por la falta de electricidad._

_Pasaron las horas y todo estaba muy tranquilo,pero de repente el silencio se rompió por un estruendo;reconocí el sonido rápidamente y se trataba de un diparo que había sonado cerca de donde é a Yasei que seguía entristecido con la mirada baja,me daba igual como estaba asique le hablé"_-Ya sabes que hacer.-_"Le indiqué a Yasei bajando la velocidad y este bajó al suelo de un puso a cuatro patas y como los perros de caza comenzó a olfatear el suelo;localizó un rastro sospechoso y salió corriendo siguiendo el rastro guiándonos hasta un lugar cercano a uno de esos callejones oscuros de cualquier ciudad._

_Bajé de mi motocicleta y la estacioné cerca del lugar para poder escapar rapidamente si nos atacaban o trataban de nos asomamos un poco para poder ver que había en aquel callejón;la reacción de Yasei fue muy sorpresiva;vimos a un individuo bastante sospechoso con alguien más joven,Yasei reconoció al vuelo la identidad de aquel sospechoso"_-¡Michi!-_"Al instante forcé a Yasei a que cerrase su boca cerrándosela yo misma con una de mis manos y siseando con la otra para que no llamar su atención.Él tenía razón,la chica del chaleco y sombrero negro cubriendo su cuerpo y con gafas de sol tapando su identidad era conocida como "Michi";la verdad ella era un misterio._

_La escena que estabamos observando se trataba de que Michi había atrapado a un chico bastante joven,más o menos de entre 10 y 13 años desde mi punto de vista;no sabíamos que clase de animal era,pero supuse que era una especie de "Híbrido" al igual que Yasei,sus orejas eran bastante largas que parecían parodiar a las orejas de un conejo peros las terminaciones de estas recordaban a las hojas de Arce y su aspecto era parecido al de un gato negro con las puntas de sus orejas blancas;su vestimenta parecia bastante simplona,levaba un jersey azul cielo con una gran cremallera plateada en la parte de su pecho,unos pantalones de un azul marino con botones dorados,guantes anaranjados y zapatos rojos casi carmesí con fieltros y suela én lucía una gorra azul cielo y con una especie de criatura amarilla y redondeada con una boca que perseguía un puntito tambien amarillo._

_En el detalle en que más nos fijamos fue en que esas ropas estaban bastante rotas y maltratadas,pero tambien estaban manchadas de rojo carmesí muy reciente,al pensarlo bien nos dimos cuenta de que el balazo que escuchamos antes lo había recibido él,pero lo raro era que había recibido dos balazos,uno en el brazo derecho y el otro diaparo lo había recibido por la espalda sin que se diera cuenta dándolo por suerte en el lado derecho de su pecho._

_Michi tenia al chico contra la pared con una mano y sujetaba unas esposas bastante sospechosas con la otra aprovechandose de que su victima estaba indefensa y caía en la inconsciencia"_-Mel tenemos que hacer algo y rápido_."Me susurró Yasei apretando sus dientas con preocupación_"-¿Y por qué deberíamos interrumpir este espectáculo? Es divertido ver como otros caen en las manos del mal_."Respondí con me miro con una mirada furiosa mientras afilaba sus garras;lo único que hice fue ignorarle y pensar por un momento-"_(Hmmm...bueno tal vez ese crío sea valioso...y tal vez pueda entrenarlo como su puera un perro a mis ordenes *risa maléfica* venga porque no?) *suspiro* esta bien...pero solo por esta vez,la proxima vez que quieras salvar a un animalito de esos del bosque lo salvarás tu solo ¿entendido?-_"Yasei no me respondió,solo salió corriendo a atacar a Michi con uñas y dientes,mientras yo me quedé observando por el momento._

_Como siemmpre la reacción de Michi fue de despreciomapretando los dientes y sin decir ni una sola palabra pero con un movimiento rá__pido sacó una navaja de combate de dentro de su chaleco para defenderse soltando al chico sin importancia alguna,dejándolo caer al suelo como un peso muerto._

_Pasaron unos instantes y aprobeché que Yasei había alejado bastante a Michi para realizar mi parte del plan;me acerqué al cuerpo ya inconsciente del joven mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y cubría fuertemente su torso para cotar la hemorráé al chico sobre mi espalda y de repente me sentí algo dolorida;no sabía por qué,si era por el peso que cargaba o porque me había hecho alguna herida sin darme cuenta;me movía lentamente hacia mi motocicleta,parecía como si tubiera los pies de plomo y me costaba moverme,y también notaba como si tubiera una especie de convulsiones que sacudían mi pecho unas veces levemente y con suavidad y otras veces con fuerza como si me atravesaran unos golpes;aun así me mantube firme como una luchadora y llegué a la motocicleta jadeando a duras penas._

_Al subirme a ella y dejar el chico en el asiento trasero los dolores extraños dejaron de atacarme y me sentí más relajada.Rápidamente reaccioné y arranqué la motocicleta"-_Yasei retirada! ¡Muévete!-_"grité antes de acelerar y salir del callejón y sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás para ver si Yasei volvía,pero escuché otro disparo y pensé que no iba a de suspense invadieron el ambiente,frené la motocicleta y esperé un poco por no abandonarle,entonces ví una pequeña silueta corriendo a cuatro patas con algo en la boca,cuanto más se acercaba más me veía obligada a sonreir,era Yasei y estaba vivo"-¿_Sabía que no morirías-_"Exclamé mostrando una sonrisa que parecía malvada._

_Yasei de un salto subió a la luz trasera de la motocicleta mostrándome la pistola de Michi"-Jeje si no la hubiera disparado en la pierna no habría podido salir vivo de esta-"Afirmó al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las machas de sangre que habían manchado su pelaje._

_Todo volvió a la normalidad por el momento,el peligro había pasado por esa vez,había silencio hasta que Yasei me hizo una pregunta"-¿_Mel tú sabes quien es este chico?-"_yo respondí extrañada y manteniendo a aquen joven sobre la motocicleta"-_No lo se...pero tal vez ellos lo quieren convertir en uno de su ejercito...y no hay que permitirlo por nada del mundo.-"_Fue lo último que dije antes de seguir nuestro camino para llegar a nuestro refugio lo antes posible._

* * *

><p>Bueno ests vez los nombres de hoy son <strong>Yasei-no<strong> y **Michi** que significan "Salvaje" y "Desconocido".

Y si a alguien le interesa puedo escribir las descrpciones de los personajes o poner unos links de sus imagenes para que se vean mejor.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2-Emergencia (Parte 1)

_"La densa niebla de las frías calles hacían que las horas parecieran ser eternas,pero Yasei y yo estábamos acostumbrados a tal siempre el ambiente fuese como el de la noche nosotros habíamos inventado una pequeña tecnología que podía medir el tiempo como un reloj de sol aunque careciera de este._

_En todo el tiempo que he vivido en esta ciudad jamás he visto uno de esos días soleados de los que gozan las demás ciudades de este nubes que nos cubrían eran tan densas que se podían cortar con un cuchillo,e incluso hacía que nuestra ciudad estuviera atrapada en una noche sin fin en donde la delincuencia siempre ha mandado en todo,y no como esas estupideces de la democracia y el derecho de las que habíamos oído hablar gracias a lo que robábamos del exterior.¿Sino de dónde piensan que saqué mi motocicleta?_

_Bueno dejemos ese tema y sigamos con lo que nos importa._

_Tiempo después la niebla comenzaba a despejarse a paso ligero mientras avanzábamos,eso era señal de que nos acercábamos a lo que llama Yasei,"el hogar".Vivíamos a las afueras de la ciudad,en un lugar así nunca nos habían encontrado esos locos de la mismo tiempo que yo disfrutaba de que el viento helado agitase mi pelo Yasei gritó con entusiasmo_"-¡Mira Mel ya hemos llegado!

_"Yasei señaló a una entrada a un subterráneo un poco mas delante de nuestra posición actual.Él y sus gritos tenían razón,esa entrada indicaba que ahí estaba nuestra guarida._

_A toda velocidad pasamos la entrada y llegamos a uno de esos aparcamientos subterráneos que tienen los centros é mi motocicleta al lado de una entrada a las alcantarillas sin tapa y metí mi cabeza por aquel agujero_"-¡¿Tasuke _donde_ diablos te has metido esta vez?-"_Pregunté con la intención de que el eco de mi voz atravesase todo el unos instantes y saqué la cabeza_"-¿Alguna señal de que Tasuke esté ahí?-"_Me preguntó Yasei extrañ levanté del suelo y apoyé mi espalda sobre una columna cercana_"-Tú solo cállate y recibiremos su señal,ya deberías saberlo.—Pero se supone que él siempre está vigilando la entrada esperándonos_.-"Al escucharle me acerqué a Yasei y empecé a darles golpecitos en la cabeza"-_Ya deberías saber que Tasuke es un cobarde de solo mi secuaz porque sabe de medicina.¿Sabes lo difícil que es obtener un recluta que sepa algo sobre ciencias?-"_Yasei se quedó callado al recibir mi pregunta,lo único que hizo fue negarme con la cabeza._

_Antes de que fuera a decirle algo más noté que algo había tocado mi pie,me dí la vuelta y vi que algo me había lanzado una lata para conseguir mi atenció asomé por el agujero y vi que había alguien esperándonos con una linterna en la mano"_-Ya era hora,¿no crees Tasuke?-"_Pregunté un poco enfadada a aquel chico cubierto mayormente por vendas que estaba en las alcantarillas_"-Lo siento mucho líder…tuve problemas para escucharla-"_Respondió Tasuke con su típica mirada oscura y preocupante,voz suave y con la cabeza algo baja"._

-Bueno no importa,ire directa al grano y te digo que hemos encontrado a una de las víctimas de ámos rescatarlo pero ha recibidodos balazos y ha perdido bastante sangre.-"_La mirada de Tasuke pasó a una mirada de impresíon al escucharme_"-Eso es horrible…tenemos que darnos prisa y llevarlo al hay posibilidades de que sobreviva.-"_Dijo Tasuke al mismo tiempo que acercaba una especie de tabla con ruedas que se parecía a una camilla y se preparaba para moverse lo más rápido que pudiese._

_Sin decir nada más bajamos cargando a aquel joven y lo dejamos sobre la y Tasuke salieron corriendo al instante como si se tratase de una emergencia,yo seguí andando con ía que había un problema que como siempre lo ignoraba,sabía que me iba a resultar una ventaja viviese o viviera podría obtener otro ayudante y si muriera podría vender sus órganos y pertenencias a otros grupos o al mercado negro.¿Qué? así soy de materialista y rastrera,además tampoco me preocupo por los de mi propio grupo,puedo valerme por mi misma y no me gusta que me subestimen por ser una mujer,soy más fuerte de lo que piensan._

_Caminé y caminé por las encharcadas calles de las alcantarillas,siguiendo el rastro de ruedas que mis secuaces habían dejado a su paso debido al estrés que habían obtenido de pausa pero sin prisa llegué a un lugar sin salida donde solo había una puerta de acero con una pequeña era la entrada al lugar donde vivíamos._

_La puerta estaba entreabierta y solamente la di un ligero empujoncito para que se abriera del todo y me revelase el interior con una luz bastante tenue y débil._

_Nuestra guarida era simple como las demás,con sus típicos sofás algo estropeados y con hongos debido a la humedad de la zona,algún que otro electrodoméstico como una televisión o una nevera frigorífica,muebles de madera un poco deteriorados e incluso algún que otro estante lleno de armas o utensilios para única diferencia era que todo estaba limpio,sin ninguna mota de polvo por lo que se podía respirar en el aire;se notaba que Tasuke había estado limpiando de nuevo *suspiro* él y sus utensilios de limpieza…no tiene remedio…_

_Crucé la habitación hasta llegar a otra puerta,allí estaba Yasei esperando a que alguien saliese por esa puerta,se le notaba nervioso y bajo presión,se sabía que detrás de esa puerta estaba Tasuke trabajando para salvar una vida que estaba muy cerca del abismo de la muerte;yo aun así no dije nada,y estaba dispuesta a alejarme cuando escuché a Yasei."_

-Mel…¿cómo eres capaz de ser tan fría en un momento así…?-"_Yo me quedé en ese momento extrañada_"-Qué quieres decir con eso?-¡¿Por qué demonios eres así de fría con todo el mundo? ¡¿Acaso no tienes corazón?-"_Gritó muy enfadado y la vez sabía que responderle,solamente estaba ahí…congelada totalmente_..."-¡Siempre eres así con todo el mundo! ¡Ni siquiera por una vez puedes ser buena! ¡¿Mel qué demonios pasa contigo?-"_Estaba sin salida…"_


End file.
